


I Carry Your Heart With Me

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Stephen Jameson is screwed verse [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Falling In Love, First Time, Heartbreak, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Stephen Jameson is an Ultra Agent, Suicide Attempt, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Jameson knew he was screwed. He had gone to work for his uncle and alienated John and Cara. He wasn't sure they would talk to him again. His uncle, however, was a completely different problem. When Jedikiah winked at him, that was when Stephen knew he was so completely screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cara and John refused to listen to Stephen and refused his help when he offered it. They turned him away completely. So far, he has continued to protect them, but he has been completely consumed by Jedikiah's world, going so far as falling in love with the man he believes to be his uncle.
> 
> Complete work in progress. Stephen is 18 years old. Nothing underage. Will become explicit in later chapters.
> 
> The title comes from an e.e. cummings poem of the same name.

Stephen Jameson knew he was screwed. He had gone to work for his uncle and alienated John and Cara. He wasn't sure they would talk to him again. His uncle, however, was a completely different problem. Every time he thought about Jedikiah, his head started to swim and he felt shocks of desire course through him, _so wrong, so very wrong, shouldn't feel this way, why does he do this to me, he's my uncle, oh my god, want to hold him down, want to bite him, want to fuck him_. What hammered the final nail was that every time Jedikiah caught him looking, the corners of the man's mouth twitched upward as if he knew exactly what Stephen was thinking, _probably does know, other telepaths had to have picked up on that, oh god, oh god, what do I do_. Every time Jedikiah touched him, his skin burned at the contact. When Jedikiah winked at him, that was when Stephen knew he was so completely screwed.

Two days later, when Stephen came home early, Marla was home and watched her son with concern. "How was work yesterday?" She watched his face settle into a grin. "Think before you answer."

Stephen sighed and the grin disappeared . "I didn't go."

Marla nodded. "Your uncle called a few minutes ago. He was looking for you because you weren't there yesterday or today. He also said you haven't been returning his phone calls. He asked if you were sick."

Stephen looked away, then went to grab a glass and filled it with water. "What did you tell him?"

Marla frowned as she looked at Stephen. "I told him I'd pass along his concern and have you call him when I saw you. So, go call him." She held out a piece of paper with a number written on it. "He asked me to have you use this number."

Stephen took the paper and headed upstairs to his room. He closed his door and stared at the paper. He should call. Instead, he set down the glass of water and pulled out a textbook. He lost himself in the world of mathematics.

Stephen was completely unaware of how much time had passed when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. His skin tingled under that touch. He turned to stare into crystal blue eyes. "Uncle Jed. Sorry. I meant to call. I really did. I was..."

Jedikiah smiled faintly and shook his head. "Studying. I see that." He removed his hand and sat down on Stephen's bed. "I was concerned that something had happened to you, Stephen."

Stephen looked away, staring down at his book instead. He would not stare at his uncle, who was currently sitting comfortably on his bed. Nope. He would not. He turned in his chair to stare, _he's on my bed, would be too easy to tackle him, kiss him, can't do that, can't go there, won't go there_. "No offense, but why are you here? You could have just called?"

Jedikiah raised a brow. "I did. Several times, in fact. You didn't answer."

Stephen frowned and fished his phone from his pocket. He looked at it and frowned more. Seventeen missed calls. All from the number that his mother had given him earlier. "Oh. Sorry. Must have had it on silent."

Jedikah hummed, then nodded. "Must be it. I can't tell you how bad it would be if you were intentionally ignoring me, Stephen."

Stephen felt the heat creep into his cheeks as he shook his head. "I'm not. I swear. I just..." He winced and shook his head again. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jedikiah chuckled and nodded. "I think you need to know something about my relationship with your father." He waited until Stephen looked back at him. "Your father's parents were my foster parents. While I called them mother and father, and your father, my brother, there was never any real familial connection other than the bonds we forged." His eyes searched Stephen's, the message clear enough.

Stephen took the information in for a moment, just looking at Jedikiah. Finally, he nodded.

Jedikiah stood up and looked down at Stephen. "So, I'll see you at the office tomorrow afternoon then?"

Stephen nodded again. "Yeah." His voice was hoarse, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah. I'll be there." He looked away. "My math test is tomorrow, so I won't have to choose school over work." He closed his eyes at the feel of a hand on the back of his neck. He sighed as those fingers caressed the side of his neck.

"I'll leave my phone on, Stephen. If you want some help studying, let me know." Jedikiah glanced down at Stephen's papers. "Though it looks as though you're naturally talented with this." He smiled, then leaned down so he could whisper in Stephen's ear. "Two months, Stephen. Make it until then." His smile turned into a smirk as he noted the flush starting again. "You're not the only one who's interested. Two months, Stephen." He pulled away and left the room.

Stephen finally let out his breath in a huff. He didn't know how he was going to last for two whole months. Not knowing now that he wasn't really related to Jedikiah, and that the man wanted him too. Oh yeah, he was completely and totally screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and Stephen finds an interesting use for telekinesis.

Two months later, Stephen was suffering from final exams. Instead of up and disappearing this time, he requested time off to study. Jedikiah shooed him away from the office, allowing the time away from work. He didn't want Stephen's education to suffer.

Stephen sat in his room, Biology book open. He was starting to go cross-eyed from all the studying. He briefly closed his eyes, then jumped as his phone rang. He looked at the display, then smiled. He answer it. "Yeah?"

The smooth voice was very welcome. "I know tomorrow you have your Bio and History finals. With how late you've been up previously, you must be tired, Stephen."

"I am. I was about to take a short nap, then start up studying again." Stephen sighed and fought off a yawn.

"Need a wake up call?"

"Might not be a bad idea. Two more finals. Don't know how I'm going to make it." Stephen leaned back, closing his eyes.

"You'll be fine."

"Mom suspects I'm seeing someone." Stephen wasn't going to mention it, but he didn't want to think about school right now.

There was a silence on the phone before a soft response. "Does she suspect me?"

"Yeah."

"Stephen..."

"In fact, she's told me that if i want to keep going behind her back after graduation, I can't stay here."

"Then come live with me."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I weren't. I do have a guest room." There was amusement in that soft voice.

Stephen smiled and moved from his desk to his bed, laying down. "But would I be using it?"

"Probably not."

Stephen hummed with a grin. "She'll never understand and she won't believe that I'm in the guest room."

"Yes, well it's not her decision, is it? I told you..."

"I know, I know. You're not really my uncle."

"Get some rest, Stephen. I'll call you in two hours."

"Okay." Stephen hesitated, not really wanting to end the call. He didn't have to wait before the line went dead. He quickly fell asleep.

Graduation was uneventful. His mom and brother were there. Jedikiah had even taken the time to show up. Stephen realized that Jedikiah was avoiding his mom, but they were forced together after his mom chased him down while he was talking to Jedikiah.

Marla settled a cold gaze on Jedikiah that actually made the man squirm a bit. She spoke to Stephen, looking at her son halfway through. "Didn't you decide on the University of Texas?"

Stephen was dumbfounded. He hadn't even applied there. He was trying to form a response when Jedikiah saved him.

"Stephen was just telling me that he had decided on NYU." He looked at Stephen. "Biology, right?"

Stephen nodded with a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I'm leaning toward Biology. Probably will minor in Genetics."

That got raised brows from Jedikiah. Even his mother was surprised.

"What? The internship rubbed off." Stephen began to look a little nervous. He was relieved when Jedikiah casually slung him arm around his shoulders.

"I also had offered to take Stephen out for dinner to celebrate his graduation. You are both welcome to join us." He looked between Marla and Luca.

Marla was stuck. If she refused, it would hurt Stephen. If she accepted, she'd have to spend time with Jedikiah. She didn't like or trust him, but she sighed and relented.

Dinner wasn't anything elaborate. A steakhouse that Stephen picked. The four of them sat around the table, Marla and Luca on one side, Stephen and Jedikiah on the other.

At the end of dinner, after Jedikiah had given their waiter his credit card, Marla looked hard at Stephen. "Are you coming home tonight?"

Seeing Stephen's discomfort, Jedikiah broke in. "Is there any reason he shouldn't?"

Marla looked at Jedikiah with a frown. "Not that it's any of your business, but Stephen has been hiding something. I want to know what. He knows the agreement."

Jedikiah nodded. "Yes, he did tell me. Either tell you everything or not to come back home." He looked at Stephen, then back to Marla.

Marla looked a little surprised, but covered it with a deeper frown. "Do you know what he's hiding?"

Jedikiah smiled faintly. "I've offered him my guest room."

Stephen listened to the conversation, then sighed, taking a drink of his soda. "I guess I'm staying with Jed."

Luca's eyes grew wide as he looked between Stephen and Marla. "You're not serious, right?"

Marla collected her purse and looked at Luca. "Stephen's made his choice. We're leaving, Luca." She stood up and looked at Stephen, tears welling up. She shook her head and walked out, Luca trailing behind her, sorrowfully looking back at Stephen and Jedikiah.

"That went well." Stephen commented sarcastically. He felt a little better when Jedikiah's arm slipped around his shoulders.

"I wish you could tell them, Stephen. I truly do."

Stephen nodded and leaned in against Jedikiah. "I know it's too dangerous."

Jedikiah nodded. "Yes. Better to let them think you just don't want to tell them how you feel about me." His hand moved from Stephen's shoulder to pet over his hair as he kissed Stephen's forehead. "Now, let's go home."

Stephen closed his eyes at the kiss, sighing, then nodded. "Home." It wasn't with his mother and brother anymore. It was with Jedikiah. It felt so wrong, but also felt so right. They left the restaurant and got into Jedikiah's SUV. As they drove away, Stephen realized he didn't know where Jedikiah lived.

They were silent on the drive, the radio tuned to one of Stephen's favorite channels, though neither of them were listening to it. Jedikiah was focused on the traffic and Stephen had curled his hands into fists to keep them to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat, _want him so bad, is tonight the night, will he let me in_.

'Not a good idea, Stephen,' came Cara's soft voice. He hadn't heard her since she and John had thrown him out.

'Why not? We're both consenting adults.' Stephen was careful to not react outwardly. Even if they weren't really talking anymore, he wasn't going to let Jedikiah know that he was having a discussion with Cara.

'Because he's Jedikiah. He's the enemy, Stephen.'

'No. No, he's not. You only see one side of him. I see so much more. He's a good man, Cara. He really is.'

'He kills people like us, Stephen!'

'Only the ones who are problematic. You know that!'

'He'll kill us if he gets hold of us!'

'No. No, he won't.'

'You honestly can't tell me that he wouldn't jump at the chance to kill John.'

'Okay, maybe John, but not the rest of you. John walked away from Ultra, Cara. He walked away.'

'Because of what Jedikiah is doing! Why can't you see him for who he really is?'

'Because you don't see him. You only see what John has told you. You haven't seen the passion in his eyes as he talks about our kind. He wants to understand us and help us. He wants us tracked, Cara, because of a few bad apples. I'm working with him to help all of us.'

'You're in love with him.' Cara's voice was shocked, but soft.

Stephen was silent as he opened his eyes and looked over at Jedikiah. Was he?

'He's your uncle, Stephen.'

'No, he's not.'

'What?'

'He's not. He was a foster child that was placed with my grandparents. They never adopted him.'

Cara went silent then. Stephen prodded a bit, but got no response.

Jedikiah pulled into a parking garage and stopped the car in his parking space. He looked over at Stephen, smiling faintly. "Come on." He opened his door and got out. After locking the car, he held his hand out to Stephen, pleased when a warm hand closed around his own, fingers laced through his own. He stepped closer to Stephen, bringing his hand up and kissing his fingers lightly. When he saw the barely restrained desire in Stephen's eyes, he returned the look.

Stephen felt himself led, though he was only watching Jedikiah. When they stopped at the elevator, Stephen leaned in against Jedikiah. He felt Jedikiah's arm slip around him, pulling him in closer.

Jedikiah stepped backward into the elevator when the door opened. He pulled Stephen with him, their mouths colliding as Jedikiah's back hit the mirrored wall. He hit the number on the way in just by feel and memory. It wasn't hard since his apartment was on the top floor.

Stephen found their position switched when Jedikiah pushed back, flippng them around so he was pressed up against the wall. He hissed in a breath as Jedikiah pressed up flush against him. There was no hiding his interest. Jedikiah's own was unmistakeable. His hands ran over Jedikiah's back, down to his ass, pulling him tighter, causing their clothed erections to grind against each other.

Jedikiah groaned into the kiss before he broke it simply so they could breathe. He just held Stephen against him, silent for the rest of the elevator ride.

The elevator chimed and the door opened. Two men walked out, holding hands. Jedikiah had picked his apartment carefully so he had, not only a nice view, but a balcony patio and far enough down the hallway so there was a fire escape nearby. He was regretting that choice now. Too far to walk with a hard on, holding the hand of the eighteen year old that he was very interested in.

Stephen waited patently as Jedikiah pulled his keys out with one hand and unlocked the door. He was pulled inside and he followed Jedikiah's lead when he toed his shoes off on the mat near the door. His hands were taken as Jedikiah gave him a brief tour, starting with the living room, pointing out the balcony patio, nodding toward the kitchen. He was pulled down the hallway where the bedrooms were.

Jedikiah showed Stephen the guest room first, letting him choose where he would stay. He smirked as Stephen followed him to his own bedroom. He was surprised, however, when he felt himself turned and then slammed up against the wall. He gripped Stephen's shoulders as he felt a mouth latch on to his neck. "No visible marks, Stephen. I'm still your boss. We could get into so much trouble."

Stephen nodded and pulled Jedikiah's tie and shirt off, reattaching his mouth to a collarbone. The move got a happy sounding moan from the older man. He finally pulled away, only to remove his own shirt before a mouth latched on to his, a tongue swiping over his lips begging entry. He opened his mouth, moaning into the kiss as Jedikiah pushed him backward toward the bed.

Jedikiah worked on Stephen's pants as he backed the eighteen year old toward the bed. Just as Stephen's legs hit the bed, his jeans were pulled down. As he tumbled down, his jeans were completely removed, as well as his shoes. Once Stephen was undressed, he turned his attention to the man standing in front of him. He tugged Jedikiah closer, pressing kisses to the man's stomach as his fingers unfastened and pulled off the man's pants.

Jedikiah's fingers ran through Stephen's hair as he gazed down at the young man. Once he was undressed, he gently pushed Stephen back on the bed, crawling up after him. Once he was over Stephen, he straddled Stephen's hips and leaned forward for a kiss.

Stephen reached down between them, a dry hand taking both of their cocks and smearing precome over them, stroking slowly, but firmly. He grinned into the kiss as Jedikiah's hips started moving, seeking a faster rhythm. He pulled back from the kiss, looking up at closed eyes and a slightly open mouth. He smiled at the look of pure pleasure he saw there.

Jedikiah opened his eyes and looked down at Stephen. "Want you. So bad. So fucking bad. Wanted you when I first saw you." He rocked his hips forward again.

Stephen bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping. Once he was sure it wouldn't, he responded. "How do you want me?"

"Inside me, Stephen. Please." Jedikiah fell forward, forehead pressed against Stephen's neck and shoulder. He reached over to his bedside table, opening a drawer and pulling out a tube of KY. He dropped it into Stephen's waiting hand.

Stephen rolled them both over, before sitting up, looking down at Jedikiah. He opened the lube and squeezed some out, coating his fingers. He set the tube aside, watching as Jedikiah pulled his knees to his chest, opening himself for Stephen.

Jedikiah closed his eyes and moaned as he felt the first finger slide in. It had been so long since he'd had a man. He knew he'd be tight. He just didn't expect this much of a burn. Even then, it was a pleasant burn. When the second finger slipped in, he couldn't stop himself from writhing. When those fingers found his prostate, he let out a shout of pleasure, his eyes opening and his hips moving back on Stephen's fingers. The third finger was a bit much at first, but he relaxed into it and was quickly begging for more. He growled when those fingers disappeared, but he felt hands on his legs, spreading them further apart. He felt the head of Stephen's cock nudging at his entrance. He tried to move but found himself unable to do so.

Stephen smirked down at Jedikiah, making it clear he was using his telekinesis to keep Jedikiah from moving. He laughed at the growl, then thrust forward, burying himself in the tight warmth. He heard the gasp and moan from the man underneath him. While Jedikiah couldn't move, Stephen could move him. He pulled Jedikiah's legs up, allowing him to slip deeper into the man and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure. He pulled Jedikiah's arms up by his wrists, pinning them above his head. His mouth latched on to one of Jedikiah's nipples, sucking hard as he pulled back, then slammed forward, finding the perfect rhythm that broke Jedikiah down and rebuilt him.

Jedikiah was shocked at first to find he couldn't move, but after Stephen was inside him, he found himself more turned on than he had ever been. When Stephen slipped deeper, he couldn't, didn't want to, hold back the scream. Stephen was deeper inside him than any other man had been. When his wrists were pinned down above his head, he finally relaxed into it. He was always the one in control. It surprised him that it felt wonderful to have that control taken away as he was fucked hard into the mattress. When he came, it surprised him. He'd known he was close, but he hadn't known he was that close. He cried out Stephen's name as his release painted their stomachs.

Stephen's own orgasm rocked through him as he felt the pulsing of Jedikiah's ass and the warmth on his stomach. He slammed in hard, letting go in a shout of pleasure, somewhat resembling Jedikiah's name, only vaguely aware that he hadn't worn a condom. Only then did he release Jedikiah from his hold. He felt arms circling him and pulling him close. He felt a mouth on his, kissing with wild abandon. He knew then that Jedikiah had enjoyed every minute of what he'd done.

"We have got to do that again." Jedikiah panted against Stephen's mouth. "And soon."

Stephen laughed and nodded. "I was hoping you weren't going to kill me after I let you go."

Jedikiah smiled. "I thought about it at first, but once you got started, I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life." He sighed, tightening his hold on Stephen. "And for the record, this was very much worth the wait."

Stephen nodded again and slid out of Jedikiah, moving off of him and laying down next to him. He reached over, grabbing a couple of tissues to clean them up. After tossing the tissues, he pulled Jedikiah up against him, revelling in the feel of the warm body that settled in a position half draped over him.

No one suspected anything between Stephen and Jedikiah. At least, if anyone did, they weren't stupid enough to say it out loud. There were a few confused looks, but Stephen got no preferential treatment. In fact, Jedikiah seemed to treat Stephen with a firmer hand, pushing him harder than he had any other agent. The trouble would start when Cara contacted Stephen once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen went to meet with Cara, being careful not to let Jedikiah know about it. He started to speak. "Cara..."

Cara held up a hand. "You made your choice, Stephen, but you need to know this." She held out a file. "Read that then take it to Jedikiah."

Stephen took it and opened the folder. "Won't he know I talked to you?"

Cara nodded. "Yeah, he'll know, but I think he'll forgive you once he sees this file. It's been released." She was gone a second later.

Stephen frowned as he looked at the papers. His breath caught and he also disappeared.

Jedikiah looked up at the knock. He motioned for Stephen to enter. He watched Stephen walk across the room and sink down into a chair. He tossed the file folder on Jedikiah's desk without a word. Jedikiah raised a brow as he slid the folder closer, opened, and looked at it. He couldn't stop the sheen of sweat that broke out. "Where..."

"When were you going to tell me?" Stephen growled out. "Huh? At what point did you think it might be a good idea to tell me about this?"

Jedikiah looked up, guilt shining in his eyes. "Stephen. I..." He shook his head.

Stephen shook his head. "Don't. Just don't." He stood up and walked toward the door.

"Stephen, please. I..." Jedikiah's soft voice carried through the room.

"Jed, don't. I can't deal with this right now." Stephen opened the door and walked out, leaving Jedikiah wondering just what the hell happened. He'd buried this so far down that even his superior didn't know. How did Stephen find it?

Jedikiah unlocked and opened the door to his apartment. He closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes on the mat near the door. He crossed the living room to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He opened it and removed his jacket, tossing it on the couch as he walked past. He stepped outside on his balcony patio and sat down, setting the beer on the small table next to him. He'd been with Stephen for six months and now it looked like those six months were all he would ever have with the one person who had rocked his whole world and had broken through the barrier he had built up to protect himself. He didn't hear the front door open.

Stephen sighed as he closed the front door, then looked out on the patio to find Jedikiah out there. Relief swept through him. Jedikiah hadn't answered his phone when he'd called just a half hour ago. At least they'd both come home. He didn't plan on disturbing his lover, but when he saw Jedikiah wrap his arms around himself and double over, and heard the loud sobbing from outside, he couldn't stop himself.

Jedikiah couldn't stop the tears. He hadn't even touched the beer. Just thinking about never being held down by Stephen, never feeling his touch, never being taken, not again, it was too much. Fear overwhelmed him and he lost control of his emotions. He should have told Stephen. He knew that now. So lost in his emotions, he didn't notice as the balcony door slid open. What he did notice was when strong, familiar arms held him. He unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Stephen. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I should have told you."

Stephen rubbed Jedikiah's back soothingly. He didn't want to talk about that file, _I know why he didn't tell me, wanted to protect me, didn't want me to worry_. "Shh. We'll deal with it later. Okay?" He felt Jedikiah's nod. "I'm not going anywhere." All he wanted to do was to calm Jedikiah down and get him to bed. He wanted to hold Jedikiah through the night to reassure him that even though he was angry, he wasn't going to leave.

Jedikiah started to calm down, though he went from fear to exhaustion. When the sobs subsided, he went limp in Stephen's arms. He felt Stephen pick him up, bridal style, knowing full well he had to be using telekinesis to help. He didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck, resting his forehead against Stephen's neck with a sigh. He was carried through to the bedroom and laid out on the bed. He smiled faintly as he realized Stephen had turned down the sheets. He closed his eyes and allowed Stephen to undress him, moving only when necessary. He knew when the lights were turned off. He felt the bed dip on the other side. He didn't wait for Stephen to pull him into his arms. He turned on to his side and pressed up against Stephen.

Stephen held Jedikiah against him, feeling an arm cross his chest. He felt Jedikiah squirm closer. He didn't smile, but he did rub Jedikiah's back until the older man finally fell asleep. He stayed up for a while wondering how all this had escaped him. He was finally able to sleep.

Jedikiah hung the phone up, his face white as a ghost. Everything was starting to come crashing down. He knew John was behind this somehow. What he didn't know was how he was doing it. He looked up as Stephen knocked on his office door. He motioned for him to come in.

"What's wrong?" Stephen sat down across from Jedikiah, _no no no, this isn't happening_.

"I've been summoned to headquarters." Jedikiah leaned back. "Stephen, if I don't come back, then I want you to run." He levelled his gaze on Stephen.

"Are you asking me to..." Stephen closed his mouth at Jedikiah's nod. He sighed and nodded. "You'll be fine."

Jedikiah shook his head. "Stephen, you saw that file. I hid the truth. Ultra is not very forgiving of things like this."

Stephen stiffened as he realized what Jedikiah was saying. "They wouldn't. Not after everything you've done here. It makes no sense."

Jedikiah shrugged, but remained silent. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Fear settled over Stephen, then he shook his head. "No. You can't go."

Jedikiah turned a haunted look on Stephen. "I don't have a choice. I buried my diagnosis so far down and replaced the real physical with a fake a long time ago, Stephen. There were only two others who knew. Just two. Your father..." He paused and sighed. "And John Young."

Stephen growled, then took a deep breath. "When do you have to go?"

Jedikiah shrugged. "Right now." He glanced toward the door as two agents knocked before stepping in.

Stephen stood up and turned to the agents. He waited, but he knew what was coming.

"Dr. Price, we've been instructed to escort you to headquarters." One of the agents stated while ignoring Stephen.

Jedikiah took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. He stood and nodded. "I'm aware of my being called. I can find my own way, thank you." He picked up his suit jacket from the back of his chair and put it on.

"We've been told to escort you, sir." The agent stated again.

Stephen spoke up then. "I'll make sure he gets there." He had, after all, just passed his training. He narrowed his eyes at the two human agents.

One nodded slightly, but the other just frowned. "I'm afraid we can't go against this order." A gun was pulled out.

Jedikiah held out a hand. "Stop. I have every intention of going to headquarters. There's no need for that."

The one holding the gun smiled very slightly. "Actually, we were also told that if Stephen Jameson showed any hesitation regarding your orders, we were to kill him." The gun fired.

Jedikiah barely had enough time to shout, "No!" before time had stopped. The bullet hung in mid air and the two human agents were suspended.

Stephen turned to look at Jedikiah. "I don't know if this was some test or not, but I'm not hanging around to find out." He held a hand out to Jedikiah.

Jedikiah was wide eyed. "Amazing!" He'd been on the other end of this once when he first met Stephen. He'd never seen it from this side as Stephen hadn't been able to reproduce it since. He didn't hesitate though. He just took Stephen's hand.

Stephen pulled Jedikiah up against him and teleported out, leaving two baffled agents and a shattered window behind. Even though he fled from danger, he knew he couldn't leave Jedikiah a fugitive. Once out of the office and back home, he looked at his lover. "What now?"

Jedikiah pulled up a map and pointed. "There. I have to go there." He looked at Stephen. "I have to do this, Stephen. I can't abandon Ultra. It's my life's work."

Stephen nodded. "I know. Honestly, I want to grab you and run, but I know you'd never be happy again if I did that." _Please let him say yes to running, please don't let me lose him, i can't lose him, not like this._

Jedikiah shook his head. "Fact is, Stephen, I'm terrified, but I can't run. Not right now. I knew if they ever found out, that there could be problems."

Stephen wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him tightly. He took a chance. 'Cara?' He called out telepathically. He noticed a quiver of interest, but no real answer. 'Cara, Jedikiah is in danger. I mean real danger. He's been called to headquarters. That file could cost him his life.'

'And that's our problem how?' Cara responded snarkily.

'Because I know where you are and how to find you. You help me now, I can get Jedikiah to help you later.'

'We'll move. No problem there.'

'Cara, please!' Stephen ran his fingers through Jedikiah's hair. He frowned at the lack of emotion from Cara.

'No.'

Stephen let out a choked sob at the finality of Cara's answer. There was no help for them. He felt Jedikiah's arms tighten around him.

'Stephen, you don't know Jedikiah like we do. He will use any excuse to chase us down. To hunt us. He'll turn on us in a heartbeat. He'll turn on you eventually.' John's voice filtered through.

'Shut up, you cold hearted bastard. You're just going to let both of us walk into Ultra HQ with the knowledge that they could kill Jedikiah because he hid the truth about himself. You say you're better than him, but taking your so called high road could kill him. How are you any better?' Stephen snarled back.

There was a moment's silence before a soft response came back. 'I'm sorry, Stephen. I know you love him and you'd do anything for him, but I cannot let you threaten our safety to help him.'

After a silent drive to headquarters, Stephen and Jedikiah got out of the SUV and were immediately approached by four agents.

Jedikiah sighed. "Isn't this a little much? You can't fault Stephen really. They shot at him. He reacted." He shrugged. "Besides, I'm here now." He moved around the car to stand near Stephen.

Stephen moved slightly, clearly ready to defend Jedikiah if he had to.

"Call off your dog, Dr. Price." A man nearby stepped out of the shadows. "He's being dismissed." He waved a hand for Stephen to move away.

Stephen didn't move from Jedikiah's side. If anything, he angled himself more to where he was slightly in front of the man.

Jedikiah reached out and rested his hand on Stephen's shoulder. "It's okay, Stephen." He took a calming breath and started forward.

Stephen shook his head and started to follow. He was instantly thrown back by one of the agents. He hit the wall and heard the shout of alarm.

"No! Don't hurt him! I'm here! Your argument is with me, not him!" Jedikiah's arm stretched out toward Stephen as if he could protect him somehow.

The agent that threw Stephen approached him. Jedikiah felt helpless as he watched Stephen being thrown again. His young lover was too stunned at first, and now too hurt to respond.

Jedikiah screamed when Stephen was tossed into a support pillar of the underground parking structure. He didn't think about it. He just reacted. His gun was out and the trigger pulled, killing the agent that was attacking Stephen. He had to take a step back and lean up against the SUV. He saw the other three agents approaching, but it was all he could do to put a hand out before he slid down, losing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what was in that file and what made Jedikiah pass out?

When he woke, Stephen was sitting next to him, bruised, but okay, holding his hand and looking into his eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Stephen smiled faintly.

Jedikiah looked stunned. "I know I've been tired lately, but not to that point. It's been three years since..." He stopped talking as Stephen placed his index finger on his lips.

Stephen shrugged, then stood up, sitting back down on the infirmary bed with Jedikiah. He let Jedikiah lean back against him after a moment's hesitation. "They already know, Jed. They already know."

"How?" Jedikiah's frown deepened, but he let a small sigh escape at the feeling of warmth from his lover's body. "I thought we were careful."

Stephen shrugged. "We were, but not careful enough. I talked with a few of the agents here. They knew all about our relationship. They had called you here because they wanted to get you on a new genetic therapy. They didn't know that I knew. In fact, they were adamant that I not find out. Something about how I might be more worried about you rather than focusing on my job. Imagine their surprise when I told them I already knew. There never was an order to kill me, Jed. They were surprised that I'd been shot at. They also were shocked that I'd been attacked in the parking garage. If you hadn't intervened, they would have. In fact, you just had the faster draw." He sighed and ran a hand over Jedikiah's soft blond hair.

"Are they angry about our relationship?" Jedikiah began to relax in Stephen's arms now that he knew Stephen was in no danger.

Stephen shook his head. "No. In fact, I think they're pleased. Dr. Carter said you would probably do better with someone in your life. Someone to live for." He was relieved when Jedikiah nodded. He didn't move when a lab tech came in to do a blood draw.

Jedikiah winced at the needle, but said nothing. He was actually quite relieved that they weren't going to have a major problem. He was even more relieved that he was in Stephen's arms and no one cared.

"We are going to have to talk about this, Jed." Stephen kissed Jedikiah's forehead. "That file said eleven years."

Jedikiah closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm surprised it took them this long to discover it."

"Dr. Carter told me he diagnosed you. He also told me you swore him to silence." Stephen's voice was soft and not accusing Jedikiah of anything. "He told me that you've had multiple treatments, each time resulting in remission." He smiled slightly and kissed Jedikiah's forehead again. "Then we'll fight this again and you'll go back into remission."

Jedikiah was silent for a long moment before sighing. "Has Dr. Carter talked to you about how bad it is?"

Stephen pressed his cheek against the top of Jedikiah's head, then nodded. "When you were unconscious, he did a physical exam, then had some bloodwork done."

"Wait, how long was..." Jedikiah laced his fingers together with Stephen's.

"Ten hours." Stephen shifted a bit, settling down a bit better. "He told me that two years ago, you went from stage one to stage two." He waited for Jedikiah's nod. "He's concerned that you may have gone to stage three."

Jedikiah tensed. "When will he know?"

Stephen shook his head. "Don't know. He said it might take a day or two. He also wants to do another bone marrow biopsy."

Jedikiah nodded. "Of course." He grumbled. "I just love getting stuck by a needle the size of my finger." He felt Stephen's trembling, knowing he was having a difficult time not laughing.

Stephen was about to respond when an older man with dark hair, greying around the temples, knocked and stepped in. "Dr. Price, good, you're awake." The man smiled and looked at Jedikiah over the rim of a pair of wire rimmed glasses. The smile did not touch his eyes. He barely glanced at Stephen as he pulled up a chair to sit. "I could either tell you, or let you read." He held out the tablet to Jedikiah.

Jedikiah untangled his fingers from Stephen's and took the tablet. He tried to get a read on the doctor, but frowned as he looked down. He looked over the tablet, then handed it back. "Oh, lucky me." His voice is cold as ice.

The doctor took back the tablet, then glanced at Stephen. He looked back at Jedikiah. "I hate to ask, but considering you didn't want this information known, how freely may I speak in front of him?"

Jedikiah sighed. "He knows." His hand found Stephen's again. "And this concerns him as well."

The doctor nodded and looked to Stephen. "I had mentioned that I was concerned he may have progressed to stage three. At this point, I'm more worried that the leukemia has progressed further to stage four. Dr. Price lost consciousness due to anemia. I'm starting him on iron supplements immediately." He looked back at Jedikiah. "I want to add another round of chemo in addition to the genetic therapy we want to try. There's no guarantees this will work."

Jedikiah closed his eyes as he listened. He saw the results. He knew what it meant. When chemo was mentioned, he only nodded.

Stephen was silent for a moment, then asked the obvious question. "How long?"

The doctor leaned back in the chair, looking at Jedikiah. At his nod, he turned his attention back to Stephen. "I don't know. If he's skipped stage three, it doesn't look good. The leukemia has ramped up. There are experimental treatments and we're going to be starting on one of those. I don't know what side effects are going to happen, but I'm going to be transferring to your facility so I can personally treat you."

Jedikiah nodded, eyes still closed. "Dr. Carter, just guess."

Dr. Carter leaned forward, sighing softly before making a decision. "Two to four years. Less if we can't push it into remission again." He stood up. "I want you to stay here tonight. I do need to do another bone marrow biopsy. That will give us a clearer picture." He waited for Jedikiah to nod before leaving.

Once the door was closed, Jedikiah let a single tear fall. He was tightly wound up, refusing to let his emotions get the better of him. He tried to build up the wall that had broken down when Stephen came into his life.

Stephen began to rock from side to side. He closed his eyes as he rested his cheek on the top of Jedikiah's head. "We'll get through this, Jed. We'll get through this." He took a deep breath, then let it out, trying to keep himself calm.

Jedikiah shook his head. It took him a moment before he could speak. "You deserve so much better, Stephen."

Stephen squeezed his eyes closed tighter. "You are what's best for me."

Jedikiah stilled in Stephen's arms as he felt the sudden wetness on the top of his head. "Don't cry. Please, Stephen, don't cry."

Stephen broke down at hearing the near broken tone from Jedikiah. He shook his head, _got to have more than two years, got to have more than four, going to have a long life with him_. "We're going to beat this. You hear me? We're going to beat this."

Jedikiah barely nodded. He didn't speak again. The room was filled with silence, save for soft sniffles and the occasional hitching breath. By the time Dr. Carter returned, Stephen had fallen asleep. Jedikiah, however, had not. He was just laying up against Stephen's chest, his head resting against Stephen's shoulder. He looked up as the door opened.

Stephen stirred, but didn't wake up when Jedikiah was taken for a few tests, including the bone marrow biopsy. By the time Jedikiah was back, Stephen had moved, sliding down in the small hospital bed and was on his side. He didn't even notice when Jedikiah slid back into the bed. From the position that Stephen was in, Jedikiah had to lay with their backs pressed together to keep from pressing on the hip they had done the biopsy on.

Jedikiah smiled to himself as Stephen turned around after a few moments. When Stephen's arm nearly bumped his hip, he reached down and took his arm, pulling it up to where it was around his chest instead. He felt the soft kiss against the back of his neck. He took several deep breaths, trying to accept what he has been told. Now it's just a waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if any medical stuff is wrong. I'm no doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's father shows up and causes a major problem.

Two weeks in, the chemo was having an effect on Jedikiah. He was tired all the time and had been caught napping in his office several times already. Stephen had discovered that he bruised easier and the mark on his neck from three days ago still hadn't gone away. He'd lost several pounds and Stephen had informed Dr. Carter that Jedikiah hadn't been eating very well. He'd also been nauseated, thus given ondansetron to help. The only thing that was holding up well was his hair. Jedikiah was relieved for that at least. He could deal with everything else.

Stephen had become very protective of Jedikiah, though he tried not to let it show at the office. When they were at home, he would help Jedikiah as much as his lover would allow, though he was snapped at a few times before he learned where the boundaries were. He had begged off several missions to stay near to Jedikiah.

Jedikiah had nearly passed out several times the first few days, but he had learned to read his own body's responses. He knew when to rest now, often going to the infirmary to do so. As much as he hated his weakness with the chemo, but he'd already finished one book and was working on research now. Another week later, he threatened to kick Stephen's ass if he didn't go on the next assignment.

Stephen relented and went out on what should have been a routine pick up of a fourteen year old girl who was confused and scared. She showed promise, so of course Ultra was interested. It was complicated by Cara's presence. He frowned as he felt her nearby. 'Go away, Cara.'

'Stephen, we need to talk.'

'What do you want.'

'Jedikiah is in danger.'

'When is he not in danger from your group?'

'No, I mean real danger. Someone is going to try and kill him. We don't know when or where, but we do know some of the details.'

Stephen frowned, distracted from the task at hand, shaking his head at the agent in charge. 'Tell me.'

Jedikiah sat on the couch after work. He was rifling through a report when Stephen came in. He looked up, smiling at his lover, then frowning when he saw Stephen's worried expression. "What is it?"

"We have to go." Stephen held out a hand. Jedikiah stood up and took it without question. Stephen teleported them away to a cabin they had used before on a weekend getaway.

"What's going on, Stephen?" Jedikiah started to look a little spooked.

Stephen pulled out a piece of paper. "Look familiar?" He was concerned and sounded a little scared.

Jedikiah took the paper and blinked. "It's not possible." He looked up at Stephen in shock.

Stephen frowned. "What is it? All I know is that Cara told me to write that down and to get you out of town."

Jedikiah started to sink down, his legs shaking. He was grateful for Stephen holding him up long enough to get him to the couch. They both sank down. "That was your father's nickname, Stephen. One that I gave him a long time ago." He looked downright haunted. "If Cara gave you this, and I don't even want to know why you were talking to her, it means your father is alive. Stephen, I didn't know. I was shown that video that I showed you. I was told he was dead. I didn't have anything to do with what they said happened."

Stephen stared into Jedikiah's eyes and after a moment, he saw the memory of when Jedikiah had been told. The shock, disbelief, and anguish, all colored with betrayal, that Jedikiah felt in that moment hit Stephen hard. He really hadn't known. He only knew what he'd been told. He also felt that moment define how cold and distant Jedikiah had become until he met Stephen. He pulled Jedikiah against him. "I know." That was all Stephen could whisper against Jedikiah's ear. "Cara believed that he was going to kill you." He shook his head. "Unless he can kill, you're safe. That's all that matters." He caressed Jedikiah's cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

Jedikiah closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss. He was settling into it when an angry voice sounded. They had both missed the flash of teleportation.

"Jedikiah, what the hell are you doing with my son?!" Roger Price, or Jack Jameson, whatever he wanted to be called now, stood there, glaring at Jedikiah. He was still for a moment before he had crossed the room and had Jedikiah pressed up against the wall, hands tightly gripping his shirt.

"Hold on a moment. You don't understand." Jedikiah was shocked to see his foster brother standing there in front of him.

"You've corrupted him, just like you've corrupted everything else. Like you tried to corrupt me. What are you going to do when he's no longer useful, huh? Throw him away like you've thrown away everything else? Everyone else?" Roger shook Jedikiah, making the man's head bang against the wall. He ignored his son's protests.

"Roger, please." Jedikiah's hands gripped Roger's forearms. "I love Stephen. I do love him." His voice dropped down, softer and quieter.

"You don't know how to love, Jedikiah. You never did! You always were a sociopathic menace that should have been put down a long time ago!" Roger was clearly ready to do something to kill, and to be damned with the consequences.

Jedikiah closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, ready to accept whatever Roger was about to do when he heard Stephen's soft comment.

"He killed one of Ultra's agents because my life was in danger. If he doesn't know how to love, then how do you explain that?" Stephen stood there, arms at his sides, hands clenched into fists. "He loves me enough that he killed one of his own rather than see me beaten bloody and then killed."

Roger stared at Stephen in disbelief. "He's your uncle."

"Not really." Stephen stared down his father. "Just like he's not really your brother." He relaxed slightly as Roger let Jedikiah go.

Jedikiah sighed inwardly as the hands holding him up against the wall disappeared. He looked at Roger. "It's true."

Roger jerked his attention away from Stephen and back to Jedikiah. "How much of it?" He sounded and looked wary.

"All of it." Jedikiah moved slowly from the wall to stand by Stephen, taking his hand.

Stephen pulled Jedikiah behind him, moving to take a protective stance. "I won't let you hurt him."

"You're really going to take his side in all of this? Stephen, surely you know what Ultra is doing is wrong. These kids need help, not to be hunted down and have their abilities be taken away."

Stephen hesitated long enough for Jedikiah to frown. He heard the worried and whispered, "Stephen?" from his lover. He shook his head. "We do help some of them. Those that can be helped. If they turn criminal, it's better the way we do it."

Roger shook his head and sighed. He looked at Jedikiah. "So you haven't told him everything." He looked sad. "Bring him up to speed on everything, and then see if he stays."

Stephen turned to look at Jedikiah. "Jed, what's he talking about?"

Jedikiah looked positively devastated as he looked from Roger to Stephen. He looked back at Roger. "Okay. You win. Just... Leave us alone right now." He pulled away from Stephen as Roger teleported out.

Stephen frowned at how defeated Jedikiah looked. "Jed?" He reached out, touching Jedikiah's cheek lightly. He blinked in surprise as Jedikiah kissed him, practically clinging to him, _what could be so bad that he's so scared, I'm not leaving him, not ever, whatever it is we'll get through it, we're going through hell already anyway._

Jedikiah's arms tightened around Stephen. Once he broke the kiss, he looked into Stephen's confused eyes. "I just want one more night, Stephen. Just one."

Stephen's confusion grew. "You act like I'm going somewhere."

Jedikiah looked down. "You probably will. Stephen, he asked me to tell you everything, and I will, but right now, I need you to just hold me and love me. Just for one more night." He looked so lost that Stephen couldn't help but give in, _he's been too exhausted recently from the chemo, what's changed, what's got him so scared, it can't be all that bad._

Stephen pulled Jedikiah close, kissing him as if he were life itself. He let Jedikiah push him toward the bedroom. He let Jedikiah push him down on the bed. He let Jedikiah undress both of them, helping only when necessary. He let Jedikiah prep him gently. Once Jedikiah was buried inside him, he felt the desperation in his lover's actions. He tried to soothe Jedikiah, but discovered it was impossible. The desperation was growing and he could feel Jedikiah almost distancing himself. It scared him.

Jedikiah could feel Stephen trying to reassure him, but it only made things worse. No, Stephen would leave once he learned about everything. He had kept some things secret. He didn't think Stephen should have to deal with it. Instead, he just wanted to make love to Stephen tonight. If he could stop time, he would. He'd keep Stephen here in this moment.

It was over far too soon. Stephen came without being touched, groaning Jedikiah's name. Jedikiah followed suit, coming deep inside Stephen. After he'd cleaned them both up, Jedikiah finally whispered the three words that he had never directly said to Stephen before. "I love you."

After reading the files that Jedikiah gave him the next day, Stephen was angry. He was mortified. He had shoved Jedikiah away before he left the office saying he'd needed time to think. He kept an eye out to make sure he wasn't followed. He stayed away for two days, not even going to work. He was finally located by another agent who mentioned that Jedikiah had fallen into a severe depression and had left early that day during the course of what seemed to be casual conversation. Stephen decided to return home after saying farewell to the agent. He didn't know what he expected, but he surely didn't expect to find Jedikiah in bed, barely breathing. He didn't notice the pill bottle of hydromorphone laying empty on the floor. He just grabbed hold of Jedikiah and teleported to the infirmary at their office in a panic, screaming for help.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen stood outside the room while the medical staff worked to save Jedikiah's life. His arms were wrapped around himself as he just watched. An agent had gone to their apartment and found the bottle. "He was dealing with pain from the leukemia." There was also a note for Stephen. He was clutching it in his fist now. It had read 'I just can't bear life without you. I'm sorry.' There had been no tears. He was just too shocked for tears. His whole life lay on that table, fading away. He caught the gaze of one of the nurses, who looked away almost immediately, _she can't tell me he may not make it, oh god oh god, why did you do this Jed, why would you leave me like this, don't you know how much I love you, you stupid son of a bitch_. He looked at the machines they had Jedikiah hooked up to. The heartbeat was irregular and when it stopped, Stephen felt like he couldn't breathe.

Jedikiah was floating. He had no regrets, save one. He didn't fight to keep Stephen. He just let him go and that was killing him. He faintly heard an erratic beeping, then a long steady sound. He felt the silence through his body and thought, 'I love you, Stephen. I always have and always will.' He felt a shock through his chest. He felt his heart try to restart, but it went silent again. Another shock, but this time, his heart did pick back up. He was aware when a tube was inserted into his stomach, but he couldn't react. He knew what was happening. They had to get the drug he'd taken out before more got into his system.

Stephen finally took a breath when the heart monitor started up again. It was steadier than before, but still erratic. He didn't even notice he was in tears until someone else walked up, offering a tissue. He took it gratefully, wiping his cheeks, then his nose. He looked back in the room.

"What happened?" The voice was soft and feminine. She reached out, lightly touching Stephen's arm.

"Suicide attempt." Stephen's voice was rough and broken. He felt the wave of sympathy and that was just too much. He broke down, sliding to the floor. He didn't care that she went down with him, hugging him to comfort him.

She didn't speak. She just let him cry. She'd known about their relationship. She'd talked to Jedikiah about Stephen's clear interest in him. They hadn't been as discreet as they'd thought though. Most of them at the office were genuinely happy for both of them. It was about time Jedikiah had someone in his life. Stephen had been perfect for him. He had made Jedikiah smile and laugh. She'd seen the love in his eyes when he looked at Stephen. She just didn't know what had gone wrong.

Stephen felt the comfort and the confusion. He couldn't speak, so he just let his memories speak for him. He showed her how they had met with Roger Price, _how could he be related to me, damn him, he's threatening our relationship_. How Jedikiah had been threatened, _damn him again, no one should touch Jed like that, I didn't help him, I was too stunned_. How Roger had challenged Jedikiah. How Jedikiah had risen to that challenge, _so proud, so proud of Jed, love him so much_. How shocked Stephen had been at finding out everything that Jedikiah had shown him, _oh god, how could I have not seen this, how could Jedikiah have been involved in this_. How Stephen had walked out of the office after shoving Jedikiah away to think, _he was only following orders, yeah it was based on his research, but how much choice did he really have on the resulting tests_. How he had come home to find Jedikiah laying in bed, _thank god he's okay_. At first, he'd thought Jedikiah was only sleeping, but he had quickly realized that something was severely wrong, _oh god, no, not like this, he's not breathing, no barely breathing, can't lose him, he's everything to me, don't leave me alone_.

She tightened her hold on Stephen. She processed everything slowly, then managed to whisper into Stephen's ear. "Everything will be okay. He's in the best place for him. You did everything you could to help him. You got him here and they're taking care of him." She gasped as she saw the memory just passed of how Jedikiah's heart had stopped once already. She shook Stephen then, pulling away and forcing him to look at her. "Stephen, you have to keep it together. When he wakes up," she pushes away at the wave of pain that comment, "no, Stephen, he will wake up, and when he does, he's going to need you. We've all seen it. We've all seen how he looks at you. You are his whole life, Stephen. You have become his whole life. It used to be this place, but after Roger turned his back, and then John, no one ever thought he'd be happy again." She helped him to stand up, keeping her arms around him as they turned to see what was going on. "When he wakes up, I'll talk with him. He won't refuse. If he tries, he'll be given a direct order."

The doctors had finished doing all they could do. Jedikiah was on a ventilator to keep his breathing steady and a monitor was steadily beeping now. One doctor had motioned to Stephen, letting him know he could come in. They set up a chair for Stephen to sit next to Jedikiah's bedside. Upon being questioned about how long they expected Jedikiah to be unconscious, the doctor responded that they didn't know. Stephen barely heard the response that it was possible that Jedikiah may never wake up. His breathing had been suppressed when he had been brought in. There was a potential for brain damage. They couldn't be sure until Jedikiah woke.

Stephen refused to move for the first two days. Jedikiah hadn't moved. He just lay there motionless. Stephen kept pleading with him to wake up. Every so often, he would feel something from Jedikiah giving him a moment of hope.

The woman that helped him finally returned. She sat next to Stephen and took his hand. "You need to get out of here for just a little bit. You're not doing either of you any good if you worry yourself sick. You have to take care of yourself."

Stephen shook his head. "I'm not leaving him. I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up." He looks at her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "At least go take a shower. The medical staff are starting to request hazard pay."

Stephen tried not to laugh. He tried to give her a sour look. He failed on both accounts. He looked back at Jedikiah.

"I'll stay with him, Stephen. Go take a shower. If anything changes, I'll call for you." She smiled at him, watching as he nodded, stood, and walked across the room to the bathroom nearby. Fortunately, it had a shower.

Stephen had not been too surprised to find a clean change of clothes in the bathroom. He showered quickly, then returned to sit by Jedikiah's side. She had stayed for a bit, offering silent companionship before leaving.

Another five hours of boredom and Stephen was starting to drift off to sleep. He woke to a light touch on his hand. He looked down to find Jedikiah's hand covering his, but when he looked to see those blue eyes, he found Jedikiah was still asleep. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jedikiah's cheek. "Wake up, love. Please? Just open your eyes for me." He waited as he had done after every other time he'd whispered those words over the past couple of days.

The words filtered through the haze in Jedikiah's mind. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. For some reason, he wanted to obey that voice. Something in that voice called to him. He fought with himself. Part of him wanted to stay adrift. Part of him wanted to surface. He heard the voice again, this time more insistent. There was pain in that voice. It nearly broke his heart to hear it. He started to claw his way up. After what was only seconds, but felt like hours, he opened his eyes and focused on the one person he had ever truly loved.

When those beautiful blue eyes focused on him, Stephen couldn't stop the tears. He clung to Jedikiah's hand. "I thought I'd lost you, you stupid son of a bitch. You say you can't live without me, well, I can't live without you either." He waited for Jedikiah to acknowledge him before finally calling for the medical staff.

Jedikiah was taken off the ventilator, though he was not released yet. He was forced to stay in the infirmary, though he was allowed to do some work. Files were brought to him and he was allowed telephone contact. Stephen stayed by his side for the majority of the time. He was forced out when the staff psychiatrist, the same woman that had helped Stephen through his horrific two days, came to visit.

Stephen stayed outside, watching the two talk. Jedikiah had looked toward Stephen several times, a lost look in his eyes when he did. After the psychiatrist had left, Stephen rejoined Jedikiah.

Jedikiah recounted the entire conversation to Stephen, holding nothing back. He told him everything. No more secrets between them. He even talked about how he was still nervous and scared that Stephen would still walk out once he had recovered.

Stephen shook his head. "I'm not leaving, Jed. I meant what I said. I can't live without you." He leaned toward Jedikiah, pressing a soft, chaste kiss against his lips. He leaned back, though took Jedikiah's hands in his. "There are times that I may be angry or confused, but I am never going to leave you. I might need space, or even time alone to think, but I am never going to leave you."

Jedikiah closed his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek. "I just figured you would go the way of your father. Once he learned everything, he left and both of you are so similar in your morals. I lost the man I loved as my brother. I couldn't lose the man I had come to love more than my own life too." He felt the bed dip, then the warmth pressed up against him and finally the lips on his neck. "I just couldn't bear the thought of being without you, Stephen. Not if you hated me for what Ultra does behind the scenes." He wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed contentedly.

"Just don't do something this stupid again, okay?" Stephen mumbled against Jedikiah's neck.

Jedikiah nodded, relaxing against Stephen. When the nurse came in to check on Jedikiah, she was greeted with the two men curled up together and both of them sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the sight and couldn't resist. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Jedikiah would never live this down. His cut from stone reputation was going to crumble, a little at a time. Though if this picture was ever traced back to her, she knew she'd be in it deep. She didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but Stephen's dad isn't done with them yet. And a little more porn to go with the short chapter.

Once Jedikiah was released from the infirmary, his superior put him on forced vacation. Paid leave. He was told to stay away from the office. He grumbled about it, but when Stephen received the same phone call, he couldn't help but laugh about the whole situation. The two of them decided a vacation would do them some good.

The first day, they stayed at home, spending the time making love to each other. Neither of them answered phone calls. They stayed in bed only getting up for the bathroom or for making a meal. The following day, Stephen had to call his mother after seeing the fifty eight missed calls over the past two weeks. Apparently, she'd heard about Jedikiah's suicide attempt. He assured her that they were both fine but they were about to leave town for a couple of weeks. No, they hadn't decided where they were going yet. They were heading southwest though. Yes, he'd keep in touch from now on.

Stephen also spotted another missed call dated the same day he'd learned all about Ultra. He didn't recognize the number. He called it anyway. The voice that answered brought him up short. "Dad?"

"I was hoping you'd call me."

"Oh?"

"I need you, Stephen. We all do."

"I'm not leaving Jed." That got Jedikiah's attention. He raised a brow, then frowned as Stephen put the call on speaker.

"Stephen, what do I have to do to prove that he's not trustworthy?"

"Just don't. You have no idea what kind of hell you put us through the past two weeks."

"I do know. I just wish he'd succeeded."

Stephen hung up. He turned to look at Jedikiah and hurried to his lover's side. He wrapped his arms around Jedikiah and hugged him tightly. He felt the trembling and shook his head. "I don't know what his problem is, but the way he's acting, Jed, he's no brother of yours and no father of mine." He frowned as he rubbed Jedikiah's back. He felt Jedikiah's lips searching out his own and turned his head just enough to capture the searching mouth with his own. He knew why Jedikiah was so afraid right now. He swung his lover up, bolstering his strength with his telekinesis. He carried Jedikiah to bed and laid him down, covering his body with his own. He caught his wrists and held them above Jedikiah's head.

Jedikiah felt his pulse quicken and a stronger desire course through him as his wrists were pinned down. He moaned as Stephen sucked on his neck. This time he didn't care if Stephen marked him. He turned his head, giving Stephen more room, encouraging him. He felt the telekinesis remove his ability to move. His breath caught as Stephen pulled back, tugging at the tshirt that Jedikiah was in. Once it was removed, he made short work of Jedikiah's jeans.

Stephen's hands ran over Jedikiah's chest and stomach. When his hands reached Jedikiah's hips, he leaned down and began to lick and nip at one nipple before turning his attention to the other. He heard the whimpers and soft moans and smiled around one nipple. He looked up at his lover and let him be able to move just enough to look own and squirm just a bit. He moved down Jedikiah's body, kissing, licking, and nipping as he went. He licked over his lover's hips, listening to the whines with a smile. He looked up at Jedikiah again seconds before taking his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly on the head.

Jedikiah shouted as the wet heat surrounded him. He tried to rock his hips forward, but was restricted to moving only so much. He couldn't help it though. He was able to lift his head so he could look down at Stephen. He panted as his head fell back against the pillow. "Please. More. Need more." His words came out as a whine that turned into a whimper when Stephen pulled away. The whimper turned into a full on shout as a wet tongue swiped over his hole. He loved when Stephen did this to him. Opening him with fingers and tongue. He was manhandled into a better position and held there. He was able to move only enough to tremble. A finger was pushed in along side that talented tongue. He was so close, just about there when Stephen pulled away. He growled, but appreciated the time to cool down a bit.

Stephen looked down at Jedikiah as he spread lube on his fingers. He slid two in, knowing he was loose enough already. It wasn't long before he was pushing into Jedikiah. He always enjoyed the scream that let loose at the first nudge against his prostate. He let go of the hold on Jedikiah and was quickly held tight, legs wrapped around his lower back, urging him to go harder and faster.

Jedikiah tilted his hips just enough so that Stephen would hit that one spot with every thrust. He was writhing underneath Stephen, crying out with every thrust. He knew he couldn't be quiet when he bottomed. There was no possible way. His cock was trapped between them and the friction was delicious.

Stephen soon felt the slickness between them and the tightening around his cock that told him Jedikiah was coming. He would have known by the screaming mess of his name that accompanied it, but those two sensations were enough to trigger his own orgasm as he emptied himself deep inside his lover. He bit down on Jedikiah's neck, marking him there as he marked him inside.

As they both drifted back down to Earth, Stephen heard Jedikiah's whispers. "Thank you, Stephen. Love you."

Stephen bearly had enough energy to move off to the side. He found Jedikiah's lips, kissing him gently. "Love you too, Jed." He'd known that Jedikiah needed this after that phone call. He didn't even care that his phone had been ringing in the other room throughout the entirety of their lovemaking. Jedikiah was the only important person in his life now. Right now, he needed to focus solely on Jedikiah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems start to arise and Stephen and Jedikiah talk to a psychiatrist.

When they returned to the office, Jedikiah seemed more relaxed. He'd needed the break, but had refused to take the leave. He was almost immediately called to the psychiatrist's office. He really didn't want to go, but he knew that it would be turned into an order if he didn't go willingly. So, he went. He talked to her. He left. This went on for several days. Daily sessions. He assured her that he was fine. Yes, he was still in pain from the leukemia. No, he wasn't handling the chemo too well. Yes, he had given all his pain medication to Dr. Carter and was getting it from him now, with the exception of his evening dose, which came from Stephen. Yes, his life with Stephen was fine.

The psychiatrist wasn't entirely certain things were as rosy as Jedikiah was making it out to be. She put in a call. "Stephen? This is Rebecca. Do you have a moment to talk?

Stephen was there within minutes. He was greeted and asked to sit down. He sat. "Is this about Jed?"

Rebecca chewed on the end of her pen, then nodded. "Are you concerned?"

Stephen hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. It's been almost two months since the overdose. He acts like things are fine, but they're not."

Rebecca leaned back. "How do you mean?"

Stephen sighed. "When I first met Jed, he was cold. He eventually thawed around me, yeah, but it's like I'm watching it happen in reverse."

Rebecca nodded and wrote something down. "I have noticed a return to that, yes. What I'm hoping we can accomplish is finding out why he's reverting and how we can help him."

Stephen sank down in his seat a bit. "I wish I knew why. When he finally was released, it started out great, then he called." The venom in his voice when he said 'he' surprised Rebecca.

"He who?"

"Roger Price, Jack Jameson, whoever he is now." Stephen scowled. "I shouldn't have let Jed listen to that call. He said that he wished Jed had succeeded. I haven't talked to him since. He still calls, but I don't answer."

Rebecca hummed, then nodded. "I can see how that could hurt Jedikiah, but not to this extent. He tells me that the two of you are fine at home. You go out on a date night twice a week. He won't discuss your sex life though. Can you tell me?"

Stephen snorted. "What is there to tell?" He shook his head. "Sorry. It's a sore point right now and Jed knows it."

Rebecca leaned forward. "Stephen, anything you can tell me will help. This room is confidential."

Stephen nodded. "Okay. Okay. The last time we really made love was six weeks ago. The day he called. I knew what he'd said really cut Jed and I knew what Jed needed. It's gone downhill from there. Three weeks ago, I realized something was wrong. He wasn't as responsive as he had been. I know where to touch him, how to touch him, to make him scream. He wasn't. I asked him if he wanted it and his response was just 'yes, stephen'. It wasn't normal."

Rebecca chewed on her pen as she listened. "Have you had sex since then?"

Stephen shook his head. "No. That night felt like I was raping him. He just lay there and took it. There were evenings where we would sit on our balcony and he would lean up against me. We'd just sit there quietly. That's stopped too. I go out there. I ask him to come out. When he does, he sits in one of the chairs instead of with me." He stopped talking, looking upward.

Rebecca held out a box of tissues. She set it back down after Stephen took one. "Stephen, I know it's hard to talk about this, but I need to know. Do you have any idea why he'd be doing this?"

Stephen shook his head, dabbing at his eyes, catching the moisture before the tears could fall. "No. I tell him every day that I love him. He said it back at first, then he'd nod and tell me he knows. Now? I get no response. Every day now, I wonder if this is the day he's going to walk out or ask me to leave. I got mad once because of what he showed me, yeah, but I'm not going to leave him. When I first met him, I was instantly attracted to him. I kept thinking how unfair it was that the one man I wanted was my uncle. Then he tells me that he was a foster child with my grandparents. He's not my uncle. Then he tells me to wait until after graduation. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Six months later, I find out about the leukemia. I figured out then that he didn't want me to worry about him. While he was on chemo, he was often too tired for anything. I'd just hold him until he fell asleep. Lately, he doesn't even want that. Some nights, I just lay there next to him, not touching him, wondering if he'd be happier with me sleeping in the other room. I've asked him, and he says no, but he can't look me in the eyes when he says that."

Rebecca stood up and moved to sit in the chair next to Stephen. She took his hand in both of hers. "Stephen, would you consider coming to his next session tomorrow? I think there's a lot of things that need to be said. I don't like ambushing my patients, but there is something wrong and it needs to come out. I think that may be the only way to cracking Jedikiah down enough to get to the real issue."

Stephen nodded after a moment. "Okay."

The following day, Stephen was already in Rebecca's office when a sullen Jedikiah walked in for his daily torture session. He paused, then furrowed his brows in confusion. He immediately glanced toward the clock.

Rebecca pointed toward the empty seat, next to Stephen. "You're right on time." She waited until he sat down, then closed and locked the door through telekinesis. "I'll state this simply, Jedikiah, we are both worried about you. You're growing distant. What I've seen from you recently is very reminiscent of how you used to be before you fell in love with Stephen."

Jedikiah looked toward Stephen, raising a brow. He straightened up in his chair and just looked toward the window. He folded his arms over his chest and stayed silent.

Stephen turned toward Jedikiah. "Jed, please, just talk to us."

Rebecca sighed as Jedikiah went defensive. She held a hand up to Stephen. 'He's defensive right now.'

Stephen looked at Rebecca. 'So what do we do?'

Rebecca shook her head. 'I don't know if we can get him to talk to us. He's stubborn.'

Stephen snorted. 'Tell me something I don't know.'

Jedikiah frowned as he registered the silent conversation. "I'm right here, damn it! If you're going to talk about me, then talk about me where I can hear!"

Both Stephen and Rebecca looked at Jedikiah in shock. Rebecca recovered first. "Jedikiah, you took a defensive posture and stared out the window. That gives me the impression you don't want to talk, so, I might as well talk to Stephen telepathically so we don't disturb you."

Jedikiah scowled at Rebecca, but said nothing.

Stephen turned to face Jedikiah. "You don't have to talk to us. Okay? But will you answer me one thing? Do you want this relationship?" He motioned between Jedikiah and himself.

Jedikiah stared at Stephen, speechless for a moment before shaking his head. "How can you ask that? I've never wanted anything more!"

Stephen looked away with a sigh. "Then why won't you let me touch you? Make love to you? You're so distant."

Jedikiah didn't hesitate before answering in a near shout. "Because I'm dying, Stephen! Why do you even stay around? I'm not going to be here much longer! Why waste your time and your life on me? I've done nothing but lie to you and hurt you! So why do you stay?"

Stephen just stared at Jedikiah in total shock. Even Rebecca seemed taken aback. This time, Rebecca recovered first. "Jedikiah?" She held her hand up to Stephen so he didn't respond. "What about what Stephen wants? Do you think he's lying to you every time he tells you he loves you?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "I don't want him to leave, but it's for his own good if he does. I don't want him to suffer when I do die." He took a moment then to recover his outwardly calm mask, hiding his emotions deep down.

Stephen shook his head in disbelief. "Damn you, Jed. What if I want to stay with you? What if I want to be with you when everything gets bad? What if I want to be by your side, just holding your hand and telling you how much I love you when you do die? What about what I want? You think you know what's best for me? Well, pushing me away now is going to make it worse! All I'm going to think about is all the time I could have had with you that's already gone." He leaned back in his chair. He took his turn staring out the window.

Rebecca watched the mask Jedikiah wore start to break down. He closed his eyes first, then turned his face away from Stephen second. He finally stood up and took two steps over to Stephen's chair. He knelt in front of him. The two words were whispered, but Rebecca could still hear them. "Forgive me." He rested his head on Stephen's lap. She watched as Stephen's right hand rested on Jedikiah's head. "Always," came the soft response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dated six years after the date they first met.

It would take a while for their relationship to return to where it had been. A few more bumps along the way, but they did get there. Stephen had finished his college education and had, with Jedikiah's help, continued on at medical school. He had taken the same steps Jedikiah had and Jedikiah had never been prouder of anyone before in his life.

Then the leukemia turned bad. Jedikiah was in constant pain. He was tired all the time and had fallen several times. The bruises hadn't healed. He had lost interest in most things, including work. He began to want to just stay in bed and he was losing weight. Stephen finally called Dr. Carter.

After a visit to the infirmary, Stephen brought Jedikiah home. He was on an IV drip for pain still and all they could do was to keep him comfortable. The chemo had failed and the genetic therapy hadn't worked. Six years after Jedikiah had walked into Stephen's life, he was going to leave it. It hadn't been an easy six years, but it had been the most fulfilling years so far. Stephen had refused to let them bring a hospital bed into their home. He insisted on sharing the bed with Jedikiah still. Dr. Carter had informed Stephen that there was no way of knowing how long it would be. It could be a matter of weeks, days, or hours.

Jedikiah was thirsty a lot of the time. Stephen would help him drink water as he was too weak to hold a cup. Stephen would lay next to him, holding his hand and whispering to him about how much he loved him and how he'd never love anyone else the same. Jedikiah would smile at times when he was lucid. They had both discovered that Jedikiah loved to listen to Stephen reading to him while they lay in bed together.

Four days after Dr. Carter had told them there was nothing more he could do, Jedikiah called for Stephen while his lover was fixing a light lunch for them. He came, of course, as he always did. He was so tired and it showed in his eyes. "Would you stay?"

Stephen knew what he meant. "Of course." He didn't have to return to the kitchen. It was just sandwiches. He moved into the room and lay down on his side, next to Jedikiah.

"Read to me?" Jedikiah's voice was softer than usual, breathier.

Stephen nodded and picked up the book they had been on. He turned to the page they had stopped on and started to read. "One evening Frodo and Sam were walking together in the cool twilight." He continued reading, one hand holding Jedikiah's. He listened to Jedikiah's soft, but labored breathing while he read the book. He would glance at Jedikiah every so often and found that he had fallen asleep about halfway through the chapter. He first noticed it when Jedikiah's breathing paused, before starting again. His voice broke, but he carried on. By the time he had reached the last word in the book, Jedikiah was gone. He calmly set the book down, picked up the phone, and called Dr. Carter. He only managed two words. "He's gone." He put the phone down, then carefully picked Jedikiah's body up and rocked him as he completely broke down, sobbing.

The funeral was four days later. Security was high as Jedikiah had enemies that may have wanted to see this day interrupted. Many of Ultra's agents were there to pay their respects. Most of them had at least touched Stephen's mind to let him know they were there for him. Stephen, however, just stood by the graveside after everyone else had left. He looked at the headstone with Jedikiah's name on it. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. However, he felt nothing. He clasped his hands together behind his back, feeling the gold band on his left ring finger that Jedikiah had placed there only the previous year.

Rebecca came to stand next to Stephen. "We have to go, Dr. Price."

Stephen allowed himself to be led away. He understood now why Jedikiah had been the way that he was before he met Stephen. He glanced one last time at the headstone that read 'Beloved Husband' underneath Jedikiah's name before getting in the car with Rebecca.


End file.
